ASTERIX Y LA CHICA MÁGICA
by snowydrawings
Summary: Un día de caza normal, Asterix y Obelix encuentran a una chica extraña en el bosque. Lo que no sabrán es que conocerla les llevara a vivir nuevas aventuras a su lado. Sigue el viaje de María, Asterix, Obelix y sus mascotas Ideafix y Lechucita, en la lucha para librarse de los romanos que persiguen a la muchacha. English speakers use translator pls.
1. Capitulo 1: En el bosque

ENGLISH READERS

Ideafix=Dogmatix

Lechucita=Little Owl

Estamos en el 50 a.C donde toda la Galia ha sido conquistada por Roma. ¿Toda? No, una pequeña aldea aun resiste al temible invasor. Y es en esta aldea donde viven mis salvadores…pero bueno comencemos por el principio

Habían pasado meses desde que abandone Hispania, perseguida y acosada por los romanos, quienes eran por desgracia conscientes de mi fuerza. Ups, no me he presentado…me llamo María y son una chica mágica…si mágica…lo he dicho bien…nací con el don de crear una especie de fuego en mis manos y manejarlo a mi antojo sin quemarme…el caso es que los malditos romanos habían conocido la existencia de ese poder y me perseguían para eliminarme, así que emprendí un largo viaje a la Galia. Y fue la Galia la elegida para refugiarme en esa aldea donde aun no llegan las manos de Julio César (y espero que nunca lleguen por mi bien).

Era una mañana tranquila en el bosque de Armorica, me levante dentro de una cueva donde había estado durmiendo la pasada noche, puesto que no podía ir a ninguna posada en territorio romano (obvio si estas en búsqueda y captura). Me había despertado como siempre, con mis pelos de loca y me estaba desperezando cuando apareció mi fiel compañera Lechucita.

-¡Uuh uuh!-exclamo por su pico

Yo sonreí. La pequeña lechuza tenia apenas 2 años y se había convertido en mi inseparable compañera de aventuras. Me acompañaba a todas partes y se queda conmigo hasta tarde despierta.

-¡Buenos días!-exclame al ave

Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía un ratón en las garras.

-Veo que has ido a buscar el desayuno-dije contenta, me puse de pie-Pues yo no tardare-

Me estire de nuevo y me peine con ayuda de un cepillo que tenia en la mochila de cuero que llevaba a todas partes. Sali de la cueva. El sol de armorica me daba en la cara y era una sensación agradable si la mezclamos con la suave brisa que soplaba en esa mañana. Tenia la espalda dolorida de haber dormido sobre roca esta noche pero con suerte iba a ser la ultima que pasara así porque ya estaba cerca de la aldea de los irreductibles galos.

De pensarlo me puse contenta. Por fin un nuevo lugar al que llamar hogar y estar protegida de todos esos asquerosos romanos.

Abri el mapa de mi mochila y Lechucita, que ya se había comido el ratón, se acerco a mirarlo.

-Bien-dije al animal, desde que éramos compañeras tenia la costumbre de hablarla-Según el mapa que me entrego el jefe de aquella aldea, la aldea de los galos debería estar al norte del bosque-

-Uuh uuh-afirmo la pequeña

-Pues vamos-dije decidida

Ande por el bosque acompañada de mi lechuza, comí algunas bayas por el camino y continué andando hasta que los pies me mataban.

-Que dolor…-dije

Me apoye en una roca y mire mis pies…estaban llenos de rozaduras y ampollas, pues los zapatos que llevaba no eran muy aptos para caminar tanto.

-Debería haber cogido otros-dije a mi lechuza-Pero eso no importa…descansaremos un rato y luego seguiremos…-

Me senté en la piedra y Lechucita se puso a revolotear por los alrededores.

"Deberia meditar" pensé "Como me dijo aquel druida de Sopalajo de Arrierez y Torrezno"

Cruce mis piernas como hacían los antiguos y deje mi mente en blanco. Enseguida note como mi mechón de pelo cambiaba de color, como cuando usaba mis poderes y como un aura llameante me rodeaba.

Lo que no esperaba fue lo que ocurrió a continuación…

Note como algo correteo al lado mío y se marchó.

"Un animal seguramente" pensé

Lo siguiente que escuche fue un ladrido de un perro pequeño. Y después a Lechucita. Parecía que el perro y Lechucita estaban hablando. Pero después:

-¿Qué ocurre Ideafix? ¿Es un amigo tuyo?-

El perrito ladro como símbolo de contestación a esa voz masculina un tanto bobalicona pero alegre.

"Un momento" pensé "¡Personas!"

Me escondí rápidamente detrás de la roca y es que lo único que pensaba ahora es que por favor no fueran romanos. Por desgracia mi aura llameante seguía activa y por lo tanto, visible.

-A-asterix-dijo la voz un poco asustada-¿Es normal que las piedras ardan?-

"Oh no"pensé

Se escucharon pasos.

-¿Pero qué?-se oyó a otra voz distinta a la anterior, porque era más seria, aunque también era masculina por el tono

Los ladridos del perrito seguían y seguían. Entonces Lechucita respondió al perrito (o por lo menos eso me parecía):

-¡UUh uuh!-

-¿Pero que hace una lechuza aquí?-dijo la voz seria

-Debe de andar buscando algo-añadió la voz bobalicona-O debe de haber alguien ahí en el fuego…-

Enseguida mi aura desapareció.

-Se ha apagado-dijo la voz bobalicona sola y dando palmas

-Debe de haber alguien ahí…esto no es normal-añadió la voz seria

Escuche los pasos acercarse a mí.

-¡Romanos! ¿Sois vosotros? -dijo la voz alegre

-¿Romanos?-pense en voz alta

Las voces cesaron al oírme y me asome ligeramente por la roca. Vi a dos hombres, jóvenes pero más mayores que yo. Uno era grande y pelirrojo, tenia un casco con dos cuernos pequeñitos y unas trenzas que le caían y hacían dos lazos negros al final, unos pantalones a rayas azules y blancas unos zapatos marrones. El otro era más bajito que el pelirrojo y que yo. Era rubio y su pelo hacia puntas suavemente al final, su casco tenia dos alas que gesticulaban con el y una camiseta negra con un cinturón verde, una espada, pantalones rojos y zapatos marrones. Del cinturón colgaba una cantimplora atada con dos correas de cuero y ambos tenían bigote, pero no barba.

-¿No-no seréis galo-romanos no?-pregunte un tanto asustada al otro lado de la piedra

-¿Qué?-se extrañaron los dos

-No no no, nosotros no somos romanos-dijo el pelirrojo, a quien le correspondía la voz bobalicona- ¿Tu si?-

-¡¿Qué?!-me alarme, entonces me levante del suelo, mi pelo había vuelto a la normalidad-¡No! Que va…yo soy hispana…de hecho huyo de los romanos…-

AL verme los dos se quedaron sorprendidos…

-¿Eras tu quien estaba haciendo el fuego?-pregunto el pelirrojo

Con timidez, afirme.

-Pero estaba bajo control-dije

-Ah bueno…-me respondió el pelirrojo

El rubio seguía embobado y note como sus ojos estaban clavados en mi.

-Emm…¿puedes decirle a tu amigo que deje de mirarme así?-le dije al grandullon

-Asterix…-le sacudió un poco al rubio-¡Asterix despierta!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-dijo despertando del trance el bajito

Yo me rei simplemente. Los dos juntos eran como complementarios y se notaba que se apreciaban mucho. El perrito, que me dicuenta que era blanco y negro se acerco a mi.

-¡Ay!-dije sorprendida-Que perrito más mono…-

Le acaricie suavemente y el correspondió a la caricia.

-¿Es vuestro?-pregunte

-Si…se llama Ideafix-respondio el pelirrojo

Lechucita bajo del cielo y se poso en mi hombro.

-¿Esa lechuza es tuya?-pregunto el rubio, que parecía haber vuelto del más allá

-Si…-respondí-Se llama Lechucita…o al menos así la llamo yo…me alegro de que hayas vuelto de tu viaje espiritual-

El que se llamaba Asterix se puso rojo a más no poder.

-No nos hemos presentado-dijo el grandullón-Me llamo Obelix-

-Y yo Asterix-añadió el rubio

-Y yo María encantada-sonreí y note de nuevo que el rubio se quedó pasmado "Que mono" pensé-¿Sabéis por casualidad donde esta la aldea los irreductibles galos?-

-Claro, somos de ahí-dijo Obelix sonriente

-¿Si? ¡Que bien! -dije contenta-¡Por fin he llegado!-

Los dos se me quedaron mirando raro, podía incluso leer su mente a través de sus ojos ¿Cómo una hispana, que venía desde tan lejos, quería ir a su aldea?

-Es una larga historia…-dije-¿podéis llevarme hasta vuestro druida?-

-Claro, será un placer-dijo Asterix-Vamos-


	2. Capitulo 2: Don de Fuego

Panoramix=Getafix

Abraracurcix=Vitalstatistix

Llegamos a una aldea que, a primera vista, era tranquila y apacible. Tenia como una especie de muralla de troncos de madera y había dentro casas hechas de piedra y madera. Pero repito, a primera vista era TRANQUILA…porque luego entrabas dentro y siempre había pelea. Cuando entré la primera vez me encontré una pelea y un olor peculiar a pescado.

-¿Esto es muy normal?-pregunté a mis nuevos amigos

-Si tu tranquila-respondió Obelix-Seguramente sea por el pescado apestoso-

-¡¿CÓMO QUE APESTOSO?!-se escuchó una voz procedente de la reyerta

Un pescado apareció volando y le dio a Asterix en toda la cara.

-¡OYE QUE YO NO HE DICHO NADA!-exclamo el galo rubio

Obelix y yo nos reímos. Lechucita e Ideafix estaban juntos "hablando" pero pronto les llego el olor peculiar. Lechucita se cayo al suelo e Ideafix hizo un pequeño estornudo. La pelea seguía, pero enseguida se oyó una voz que venía de una casa:

-¡¿HACEIS EL FAVOR DE PARAR?! ¡TENEMOS UNA INVITADA! -

Todos los galos se detuvieron y vimos a un hombre un tanto regordete y pelirrojo subido en un escudo que lo llevaban dos galos. ¿Quién será?

-Es nuestro jefe-me susurro Asterix, parecía haberme leído la mente

-Por eso le llevan ahí subido, ¿no? -pregunté en voz baja

-Es tradición-me respondió el guerrero

El hombre se acercó a nosotros.

-Asterix, Obelix… ¿Quién es esta extranjera? -preguntó

-Se llama María y viene de Hispania-respondió Asterix-La encontramos en el bosque y quiere hablar con Panoramix-

-Entiendo, por eso ha venido de tan lejos…-dijo el hombre llevándose la mano a la barbilla, a continuación, me miró-Yo soy Abraracurcix, jefe de esta aldea, y es un placer tenerte entre nosotros-

-Encantada-dije sonriendo, Lechucita se posó en mi hombro-¿Dónde esta ese druida al que llamáis Panoramix?-

-En su cabaña-respondió Abraracurcix-Asterix y Obelix te acompañaran-

En cuanto el jefe se fue y nosotros nos dirigíamos a la cabaña del druida, la pelea siguió.

"Estos galos" pensé

Al llegar a una cabaña dentro del pueblo, Asterix llamo a la puerta e Ideafix ladró.

-Oh Panoramix, druida de la aldea, tenemos que hablar-dijo con cierto respeto

La puerta se abrió casi después de que Asterix dijera eso.

-Pasad-se escucho decir a un hombre mayor

Asterix se puso delante de mi y me dejo paso a la cabaña:

-Las damas primero-dijo el galo rubio

-Gracias-respondí

Pase primero a la cabaña y escuche decirle algo Obelix a Asterix al oído mientras el grandullón se reía levemente y el rubio sonreía indulgentemente.

"Vaya par" pensé sonriente

Cuando estábamos todos dentro, vimos a un hombre con su pelo y barba blanca, tenia una túnica blanca y una capa roja. La cabaña estaba llena de frascos y especias y en medio, un fuego con una marmita llena de un líquido amarillento.

-Hola Panoramix-dijo Obelix sonriente

-Hola muchachos-respondió el druida sonriendo, entonces me miro-¿Quién es esta joven?-

-Es María-respondió Asterix-Es una chica venida de Hispania que te buscaba-

-¿A mí?-se sorprendió el druida-Esta bien…¿y de que quieres hablar?-

-Veréis, en la aldea hipana del jefe Sopalajo de Arrierez y Torrezno me hablaron de vosotros como la aldea que resiste a las garras de Roma-expliqué

Obelix dio palmas:

-Nuestros amigos Asterix-

-Calla, no interrumpas-dijo el bajito un tanto enfadado

-El caso es que, por todo el imperio romano, estoy en búsqueda y captura-dije

-¿Y a que se debe?-preguntó Panoramix

Se me quedaron los tres mirándome, había llegado el momento de contar la verdad…mi extraño don…pero…

-Tenéis que prometerme que no lo sabrá nadie más allá de esta aldea-les dije un tanto nerviosa

-Prometido-dijeron los tres con la mano en el corazón

En ese momento, cerré los ojos y me concentré en mi mano derecha. Los tres galos seguramente alucinaron cuando vieron que mi mechón de pelo cambio de color. Entonces abrí los ojos y la mano y apareció una llama del mismo color que el mechón en mi mano.

Los tres se quedaron de piedra, luego el druida reflexiono:

-Don de fuego-dijo

-¿Don de qué?-preguntó Asterix, me miró-¿Pe-pero como lo haces?-

-No lo sé-respondí-Solo sé que desde siempre puedo crear este fuego y manipularlo como quiera-moví el fuego por mi mano

-Entonces las llamas que había en el bosque eras tu-dijo Obelix

-Exacto-respondí mientras el fuego se desvaneció y mi pelo volvió a la normalidad

Mientras estábamos conversando, el druida cogió un libro de la estantería y lo abrió, mostrando una pagina con cuatro orbes de distinto color. Nos acercamos a mirar.

-Veréis en la Tierra existen cuatro elementos claves-explicó-La tierra, el agua, el aire y el fuego…cada cierto tiempo nace una persona con el don de controlar uno de esos elementos y en este caso nuestra hispana tiene el don de fuego, por lo que es capaz de manipular ese elemento a su antojo-

-Woah-dijeron los dos guerreros sorprendidos

Panoramix cerró el libro y lo guardo en su sitio de la estantería.

-El caso es que Roma lo sabe-continúe con mi historia-Sabe que tengo este poder y quieren utilizarme o matarme por ello…-

-A si que huiste hacia un rincón donde no hubiera romanos-dijo Asterix, se notaba que era un hombre inteligente

-Exactamente-respondí-Hui de Hispania hacia la Galia guiada por un mapa que me dio Sopalajo de Arrierez y Torrezno para encontrarme con vosotros con la esperanza de que me protegierais de ellos…-me puse un poco triste-Se que no os interesara pero sois mi única oportunidad de sobrevivir fuera de Roma sin que nadie me amenace o me intente vender a cambio de unos sestercios…sois mi ultima esperanza…y se que os pondré en peligro pero no tengo a donde ir…-

Panoramix y Asterix intercambiaron miradas y el rubio me dijo:

-María…sabemos que nos pondrás en peligro pero no estamos dispuestos a dejar a nadie atrás…-

-¿Ni siquiera a una extranjera?-dije

-Ni siquiera a una extranjera-respondió el druida

Lechucita se puso contenta y revoloteo por la cabaña. Yo estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad…por fin podía descansar de esos romanos pesados sin que nadie me quisiera entregar o echar…sin más abrace al druida, luego a Obelix y después a Asterix. Este se quedo de piedra.

-¡Gracias gracias gracias!-decía

Oí a Asterix murmurar algo como "mph", le solté y cogí a lechucita.

-Por fin estamos a salvo-le dije a mi compañera

-¡Uuuh!-exclamó contenta

Y dimos vueltas por la cabaña contentas. Después de tanto tiempo podíamos dormir tranquilamente sin pensar en quien nos entregara.


End file.
